harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ministry of Magic Regulations — REDt230/0008 ELIMA — No. 999888000009.PRET
Title I think with this title this article will never be found again. Sorry, but who would search for THIS title? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :It could be as somebody might type into the search box: "Ministry of Magic Regulations" and this page would come up in the suggestions. I agree that this title is a bit strange but thats the name of the Regulation (as the Ministry probably had loads). Rainbow Shifter (talk) 20:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps if there are some other pages we can link it from? The problem with a page like this is it's what's known on a wiki as an "orphaned page," which means that it's not linked from any other articles. So the only way a person would find it would pretty much be if they searched for it, and the odds of that, well, yeah... ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::This article is the very first time that I read of this regulation. I would never in my life had searched for it. Orphaned page? - yeah... [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Isn't there a list of the MoM Regulations? That could be a place to start, if not then we could always make one (although that would take a lot of time and effort... Then again so does everything!)? Rainbow Shifter (talk) 20:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've linked it from a couple of appropriate pages to help alleviate the problem. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Let's hope the best. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::The thing is, Ministry regulations and laws (the ones that do not have a known vernacular name, at least, such as Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery or International Ban on Duelling) seem to follow no particular numbering patterns and often have names just as hard to look for as this article (i.e. Ministry Standard 348977-AL, Ministry of Magic Health and Safety Regulations (345-01 & 346-01), Reg.123-098LK.1, MMIUMO-0876/02 L.150, Decree No.180L5 of November 1975, Law Fifteen B, and I could go on — although this one is arguably the worst of them). :::::A list of Ministry regulations would be redundant and, as such, I would advise against it (after all, we already have the "Laws" and "Rules and regulations" categories). As such, what I would recomment is a process of "de-orphaning" these articles by profusely adding links to them to all the appropriate articles. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I agree - links on the appropriate pages is the smartest move. Which is why I've already done that with this article and I'll see what I can do with other such articles of the same type as time permits. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC)